Thrown Away
by Neoraichu
Summary: Tigress and Viper go away on a spa trip while Tigress gripes about how she wished she was more masculine. One magical necklace later, and Tigress gets her wish sort of... she becomes a male! One should watch what they wish for, for it might come to pass... Only Po can help her regain her lost femininity. You never appreciate what you have... until it's gone. Oral sex and 'M'/M sex.


by neorenamon

 **WARNING: Contains oral sex and 'male'Xmale sex.**

Tigress awoke early. She trained hard, ate well and got plenty of rest from working out the day before. Even though Master Viper and her were supposed to be relaxing at a femme only spa, she still insisted that she perform her daily exercise routines.

' _Funny,_ ' she thought, ' _The cot... it must have shrunk. I hardly fit on it any more..._ '

She yawned and stretched before she sat up. The covers rolled down to her waist.

' _That's odd. Something's... not right here..._ '

She looked under the sheets and roared.

Viper sat bolt upright, looked at the utterly terrified look on Tigress' face, and then slithered over to look under the sheets as well.

"What's that?!" asked Tigress.

"I think that's called a penis," she replied evenly.

"What's it doing on me?!"

She looked at Tigress' neck as she replied, "The choker! The Yin/Yang Symbol... it's rotated 180 degrees. The masculine side is on top now."

"When I told that old lady I wanted to be more masculine, I didn't mean like this!"

"Goodness," purred Viper as she looked under the sheets again as Tigress' erection, "You have quite the morning wood there."

"What does that mean?!"

"Oh right, you were raised alone, weren't you?" she replied as she slithered under the covers.

"It feels so strange!" retorted Tigress.

"I was raised with brothers, so I know what this means... and more or less what to do about it."

She slipped out her forked tongue to lick at Tigress' shaft.

"AH!" she moaned, "I feel that!"

"That's kind of the point," she replied as she wrapped her tongue about the shaft.

"My cock! It's getting... harder!"

"You have to work up to release," she purred before she swallowed Tigress' shaft whole.

Tigress leaned back panting as Viper sucked her off.

"Something..." she panted, "Something's gonna happen... and soon..."

Soon, Tigress was blowing a load of jiz down the snake's throat.

...

Fade to flashback from the day before

...

"Darn it, Master Viper!" growled Tigress as they walked towards the edge of town, "I have to work out twice as hard to get half the muscles that the boys do!"

"But that's the nature of males and females," replied Viper as she slid along, "Besides, big muscles aren't everything, you know."

"Well... being more masculine wouldn't hurt!" she protested.

"I don't care what anyone says," she hissed, "I wouldn't trade my femininity for anything. I'm the best ribbon dancer in my family because I have the lean, lithe form that the females of my kind have. Males... they're two clumsy to perform like I do."

"But I'm not a ribbon dancer," she growled, "I'm a Kung Fu Master. If I was just a little bigger... just a little stronger... I know I could defeat Po!"

"So... you want to be more masculine, do you?" croaked an warty old sow nearby. They hadn't even realized the wild pig was even there until she piped up. In fact, the wondered where her cart came from as well.

"Yes, elderly lady," replied Tigress, "I did say that."

"Maybe I have something that can help you," she replied as she puled out an old jewel box, "And by the way, you can call me Wupo."

"Unless you're hiding a vial of _essence of male_ in there..."

"Oh, I don't have anything like that," she muttered, "I'm sure as hell no alchemist." She shifted around in the box until she pulled out a necklace. On the front was a Yin/Yang Symbol. "AH-HA! Here it is!"

"What do I do with this?" she replied as she looked it over.

"And how much is this wonder trinket going to cost us?" added Master Viper.

"Oh, you just wear it overnight," she chuckled, "and today, I'm letting this beauty go for 10 Yuan."

"It surely most be worth more than that."

"Oh, I've been trying to sell this for some time, so it's on sale."

"Well," mused Tigress, "I guess buying this won't hurt... even if it is using up most of our vacation funds."

"If it makes you happy," hissed Viper, "Go ahead and buy it."

"Oh Viper," purred Tigress as she hugged her friend and fellow Master, "You're the best!"

She produced the coins and exchanged them for the necklace that she promptly placed about her own neck.

"Just remember, you're millage may vary!" called the lady after them, "If you have an erection lasting more than four hours, call a doctor! Not to be used by pregnant women!"

"What is she going on about?"

"I don't know," replied Viper.

...

Back in the present

...

"I don't know why," purred Tigress, "but... the spasms in my crotch... felt so good..."

"That's what's called ejaculation," replied Viper, "A male sex response." She used the end of her tail to wipe her mouth as she added, "Wow... that's a whole lotta jiz you just pumped into me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Tigress.

"No wait!" exclaimed Viper, but it was too late. The door was open and a foxy vixen was looking at Tigress with her cock still erect. As was the custom, the workers there wore almost nothing as there was no males around to leer at them and make comments.

"EEK!" She screamed, "THERE'S A MALE! AT THE SPA!"

"No, this isn't what..." offered Viper before she ran off. "SHIT!" she cursed.

"So... how bad can it be?" asked Tigress.

"I heard the last man they caught here... HE WAS CASTRATED WITHOUT A CARE!"

"OH SHIT!" Tigress replied.

"Grab the backpacks!" said Viper as she lunged for hers, "We have to get our of here RIGHT NOW!" She put on the pack and dove out the back window.

Footsteps approached as Tigress grabbed her pack and prepared to jump. Spear wielding maidens were coming into the room and they appeared to have ill will for the tiger.

' _So much for a relaxing weekend!_ ' thought the now male tiger as they jumped after Viper. They ran down the stone path between the buildings.

"Isn't this just a little harsh?!" Tigress asked as she ran.

"The men have their own spa on the other side of the valley, and rules there are supposed to be enforced just as harshly!"

Spears were flying after them. One of them grazed their arm, causing Tigress to stop. Viper looked back to see that her eyes were burning red. They calmly picked up the spear that landed by them and turned around. A growl of feral rage made the pursuers stop as well.

"Tigress!" hissed Viper, "It's not worth it!"

They laid into the maidens like the spear was a quarterstaff, scattering them like leaves before a raging wind. The blows were telling, leaving several broken arms, legs and even a skull or two behind. The rest of them broke formation and ran.

Tigress moved to pursue when Viper coiled about her wrists and pulled them together in a bind. The spear fell from her hands.

"STOP IT, TIGRESS!" she pleaded, "Control you rage! Control your fury or you'll kill someone!"

They suddenly stopped, blinked and replied, "I... don't know what came over me..."

"RUN FIRST," she hissed back, "EXPLAIN LATER!"

The two made haste as they fled the hot springs. They ran for miles until they were long gone into the nearby bamboo forest. Then they finally stopped.

"Viper?!" cried Tigress, "What's wrong with me?!"

"All that made you feminine is now gone," replied Viper, "It's all male stuff now. All the rage, hormones and... stuff like that."

"It can be undone, right?"

"Uh... try rotating the symbol back around," suggested Viper.

Tigress tried to turn the Yin/Yang Symbol with all of her strength, but nothing happened.

"Maybe if you wear it overnight, the effects will reverse!"

They improvised a loincloth for Tigress, had something to eat, and slept until the next dawn. Still, the symbol hadn't changed and Tigress was still a male.

Tigress sat down on a tree stump as she said, "This... isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to be stronger... I just wanted to be better than Po... he just doesn't have to try as hard as I do..."

"Wait!" she replied, "Po has had some experience with cursed magic items! Maybe he can change you back!"

"What? You mean those cursed shoes that made Po almost invincible in Kung Fu?"

"Precisely!"

They spent the next few days going back to the Palace. Soon, they were at the edge of town.

"You... better wait here," said Viper softly, "I'll bring Po down to you. I imagine he'll take any excuse to get out of the daily chores."

Tigress said down on a fallen log and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Mater Viper!" called Po, "Slow down! Where are we going?! Where's Tigress?!"

Viper burst into the clearing as she rushed up to Tigress. Judging by the sounds, Po was pretty far behind her.

"Whoa!" he called as he stumbled into the clearing and saw the large male tiger. Judging by appearances, Po realized that he must be slightly taller than Tai Lung was. "Who are you?!"

"Po," replied Tigress, "You might want to sit down for this."

So he sat down on the log with 'him'.

"This guy..." said Viper, "He's Tigress."

"Tigress is a woman," replied Po, "clearly this is..."

"This necklace changed me, Po!" they replied.

"By the Eternal Dragon!" he answered dumbfounded.

"You remember the cursed shoes?" asked Viper.

"Oh gawd how I'd love to forget that little mistake," he replied.

"You have to help Tigress undo what that necklace did to her!"

"This feels... so wrong," sniffed Tigress, "I wanted... to be more... masculine... but NOT LIKE THIS!"

Po leaned over and put an arm about their shoulder. Tigress covered their face with their hands. A few minutes passed as Tigress wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"Any ideas?!" asked Viper.

"WHOA!" said Po as he looked at Tigress' crotch, "What happened?!"

Tigress didn't realize that she was getting a whole new boner under the loincloth, and it was pitching quite the tent now. He pulled the cloth aside so it stood up quite plainly. Both he and Viper stared as the erection was larger than either had seen before.

"PO!" growled Tigress, "Don't stare at it!"

"Dang," he muttered, "I never get wood like that..."

"Don't worry," said Viper, "I'll get this." She opened her mouth as she slithered around and sucked off the cock again. This time, it took using more of her mouth and throat to take it all down.

Po blinked and stared. Tigress grunted and leaned her head back. Soon, she was cumming into the snake once more.

"OH NO!" moaned Tigress, "It's getting worse!" Looking Po in the eyes, they added, "How can I explain this to Master Shifu?!"

"Oh.. I'm sure Shifu will understand and try to get you fixed..." replied Po.

"NO!" cried Tigress, "I can't let him see me like this!"

"You're lucky I'm so good at screwing up and fixing my own mistakes!" he replied. Then he paused to add, "I mean the part about fixing my mistakes... not the part about screwing up..."

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Tigress as Viper finished sucking their cock off.

"Well... you wanted to be more masculine when you put the necklace on... and the opposite of that is feminine... so doing feminine things may reverse the process!"

"I think I know what Po's getting at," replied Viper.

"Go to the village and get me some jewelry! It doesn't have to be expensive," he mused, "Just... girly! And makeup! Lotsa makeup!"

Tigress blinked as she slithered away.

"It's okay, Tigress," assured Po, "I swear by the Eternal Dragon we'll fix this!"

"At one time, I would have sworn this was exactly what I wanted!" Tigress replied as she looked into Po's eyes, "but this... isn't what I wanted at all!" Hugging Po, they added, "I feel all torn up inside... full of rage like I've never felt before... **I hate it!** " Looking away, they added, " **You must hate me, Po!** "

"No Tigress!" he replied, "I love you!"

"How can you love me like this?! I want to love you back... but I can't feel it anymore!"

"I don't care what you look like on the outside!" he protested, "It's what's inside that matters!"

They waited for Viper to return with a bag of goodies.

"What you got there?" asked Po.

"All I could afford was string of colorful beads and makeup," replied Viper.

They decked Tigress in beads around her neck and waist, but nothing happened. So they resorted to the makeup. They added a white base over their face, bright red eyeshadow, lip gloss, some cheek blush and a few other things, but still nothing happened.

"It's not working!" protested Tigress.

"There must be something we're overlooking!" he replied.

"Well Tigress... she never really went for this kind of stuff to begin with," observed Viper.

"Yeah... She's never been big on girly... She's never really been around 'normal' girls..." he said as he put air quotes around the last part.

"HEY!"

"I can think of one thing..." mused Viper.

"What's that?" asked Po and Tigress as one.

She slithered up to Po and whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?!" he replied.

"That's all I got," she answered.

"Got what?" asked Tigress.

"I'll do it!" he said as he jumped up, "For Tigress!"

"Do what?!" the now male tiger demanded.

He offered him his hand as he helped Tigress stand. With a flourish, he pulled off the loincloth. Tigress' cock was getting hard again.

Po stood behind Tigress as he dropped his pants. He spit on his hand and then got his own cock wet.

"Tigress," she said, "I need you to bend over and look at the pebbles on the ground closely."

"What good..."

"Please!" she pleaded, "Just do it!"

So Tigress bent over to look down. Viper lashed out like a whip, wrapping Tigress' torso tight and pinning down their arms. Then she used the end of her tail to grab Tigress' leg and stop them from standing back up again. She engaged Tigress in a mouth to mouth kiss as Po grabbed Tigress' hips.

"MMM?!" protested Tigress.

He thrust his dick into her anus suddenly.

"MMM!"

"For Tigress," muttered Po as he humped them. He repeated it over and over like a mantra.

Tigress felt strange as their ass was banged.

"Tigress," whispered Viper as she broke off the kiss, "He's trying to make love to you! You have to feel it AS A WOMAN!"

Tigress imagined that Po was mating with her as a woman. That she could be happy with him. Marry him. Live the rest of her life with him. But she couldn't ignore the horny feeling she had in her penis. It wouldn't go without satisfaction.

Soon, Po was unloading his seed into Tigress' ass even as they spurt their own jiz all over the ground in front of them.

The necklace began to glow. The symbol turned about 180 degrees.

"TIGRESS!" cried Viper, "You're a woman again!"

Tigress didn't even have to look to realize the cock was gone, and her pussy was back.

"Hey Tigress," said Po from behind, "I think you're a little more buff than I remember."

"Master Viper," growled Tigress, "You can... release me now." Then she added, "and if you don't mind, GET YOUR DICK OUTTA MY ASS!"

Po backed away. "Now there's the Tigress I know and love!" he said with a smirk.

"Do you feel like dress shopping?" asked Viper.

"Do you feel like reading poetry, scrapbooking and cooking?" asked Po.

"HELL NO!" she roared.

"Yep," said Viper, "Master Tigress is back." She leaned in to give a surprise kiss to Tigress' lips. After a moment, Viper released her coils and let Tigress go free.

"But..." she said awkwardly, "The makeup... can stay on... for now."

Viper and Po blinked. Tigress was never known to willingly wear such things.

"Hey Viper," suggested Po, "Go back into town and get Tigress a nice dress..."

"Nothing fancy!" protested the once again female tiger.

Viper slithered off as Tigress turned around.

"What'cha need?" he asked as she hugged him tightly.

"While Master Viper is gone," she purred as she blushed, "Wash off your penis and... uh... fuck me the right way..."

Po smiled broadly.


End file.
